


A life of lies

by Ashratherose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Family Secrets, Hate Crime, Loving Levi, M/M, Physical Trauma, Psychological Trauma, Serial Killer, Trigger warnings:, erens broken, homophibic language and behaviour, idk.... it's not a very happy fic, levi won't give up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: Eren's parents were overly impressed when their only son came out gay and moved in with his older boyfriend. But they still gave their blessings and Eren moved in with Levi, living in a happy bliss, until one day...Abducted on his way to work, Eren finds his life was built on lies...I don't know guys... It's sad... and angsty and gory...





	

Eren stumbled forward, he had no idea where he was or what was going on, only that every inch of him throbbed with pain. Still he pushed forward, if he could just find his way home, everything would be alright.

*  
Levi looked down at his phone, Eren was supposed to have met him over an hour ago, and Levi's patience was wearing thin. How dare the brat stand him up. Eren may have been absent minded, but even so he'd never been this late for a date before. Draining the dregs of his whiskey he placed the glass back down. Fuck it. Throwing a few bills down on the restaurant table, he donned his jacket before storming out.

*  
The day has started like any of Eren, he'd awoken to the face of his beautiful boyfriend, they'd been together for two years now and tonight Levi had promised to take him to the restaurant he'd been dying to try for month. Grabbing his phone, he glared at it when it informed him it was now 8:15, fuck, he actually had to move, his shift started at 9 and it was a 10 minute walk to the cafe where he worked. Snapping a quick picture of Levi's sleeping face, he crawled from bed and forced himself into the shower, melting into the warmth of the hot water, he so totally didn't want to go to work. Jean was working today and every time Jean was at work something went wrong.

He dressed quietly and left for work, Levi had worked all night so it wasn't fair for Eren to wake him just to say goodbye. Slipping his headphones in, he left their apartment and began the walk to work.

Only Eren never made it to work, barely making it two blocks before his world went black.

*  
Levi rolled over, slipping into the spot Eren had vacated, the spot had begun to cool, but it smelt like Eren so it was worth the few seconds of coolness against his skin. He couldn't help but smile when he thought of his beautiful boyfriend, no one had ever been as kind to him as the sun kissed teen, wherever Eren went, happiness seemed to follow. His boyfriend was everything he wasn't, tall, sunkissed, smiling and just a ball of happiness, the last two years of Levi's life had been a whirlwind ride, and he'd loved every second of it.   
He allowed himself a few more hours of sleep, before finally surfacing, he couldn't even been bothered that Eren had left his clothes on the bathroom floor again. Fuck, he had it bad.

By the time 6pm ticked round, Levi was headed out the door, Eren was meeting him at the restaurant after work. Levi could almost hear him talking about all the dumb shit that was happening at work. He'd met all the people Eren worked with and Jean was by far the most annoying person he'd ever met, even worse than his boss Olou.

*  
Eren groaned, something was wrong, he felt like he'd been run over... twice. Opening his eyes he panicked, something was very, very wrong. The room he was in was black, he tried to move but something was holding him down. He couldn't process. His mouth tasted gross and a chemical smell hung under his nose. 

"Hello! Hello? Is anyone there?"  
Eren jumped at the voice, it sounded like it belonged to young woman, he cursed not being able to see, he didn't want to reply, his head was throbbing. He just wanted to close his eyes and awake to find himself back in bed with his boyfriend. Given he couldn't see anything, he wondered why his eyes were still open, he closed them and tried to will himself back to sleep. Surely this was all a dream.

*  
Arriving home Levi stared at the answering machine, Eren had insisted they needed an actual homephone, something about it being "vintage", to Levi it was just something he'd grown up with. The machines red light blinked, like it was trying to tell him something way wrong. Pressing the button he listened  
"Hi Eren, Hanji here... it's 9:30 now and you're not in, hope you're feeling alright"  
Levi frowned, Eren was never late for work, he skipped to the next message... and the one after that... and the one after that. It seemed Hanji had grown more and more concerned throughout the day at Eren's lack of reply. He pulled his phone out, he'd tried to call Eren half a dozen times already himself, but not he was practically breathless as the small device rang a few times before informing him that the person he was calling was unavailable. Quickly he called up Eren's two best friends, Mikasa and Armin, both saying they hadn't seen Eren and promised to call if they hear from him.

Levi's next call were to his boyfriends parents, sure Eren wasn't on the best standing with them, they hadn't liked their only son moving in with him... Levi being 6 years old after all. Carla answered the phone, her bubbly voice turning to concern at the news. She promised him she'd let him know if she heard anything, she knew Levi meant the world to Eren, the fact he'd missed work and their date didn't sit well. Levi hung up not sure what to do, he needed to do something. Grabbing his keys he headed out, his plan to walk the path Eren took to work. 

He'd barely made it two blocks when his heart sank. Eren's backpack lay in a rather disgusting alley, it wasn't even hidden or anything, just sitting there against a pile of black trash bags. He snapped a photo of the scene, forcing himself to remain calm as he confirmed, it was indeed, his boyfriends bag.  
He spun a slow circle, hours had passed since Eren had left for work... would anyone listen if he tried to reply him missing? He called Carla back, he didn't know what to do...he filled her in and she told him to stay where he was, she was going to send her friend Hannes to meet him. Hannes may have retired from the police force, but still had a few contacts and tricks up his sleeve.

*  
Eren figured he'd passed out, he'd been moved from where he'd been when he woke up, he was now chained and sitting on the floor, a woman's face hovering in front of his, his head was still throbbing and he couldn't focus on the words she was saying. 

"Hannah, leave him alone... he's still confused, let him be oblivious a little longer"  
The brunette sighed, the freckled boy named Marco had a point. She moved away from Eren, well as much as her own chains would allow.  
"Pfft, it's not going to change anything if he does know... it's not like we're getting out on here alive"  
"shut up Thomas, no one wants to here you complain"  
"You can only say that because you haven't been here as long as I have, Samuel"  
Eren whimpered, he wanted whoever was arguing to just shut up already  
"Guys, you're scaring him"  
All eyes fell on the blonde man named Erwin, he easily silenced them all, he'd been the first to be taken, and a sort of leader of the group.  
"Hey kid... what's your name..."

Eren enjoyed the silence the man had brought, everything they were saying made no sense. Wait... he was talking to him? Shit... it took him a few minutes to remember his own name   
"Eren... Eren Yeager..."  
"Eren... oh hey... I know you... well kind of, you're dating Levi right..."  
Eren looked up, immediately wishing he hadn't. The room was shabby and covered in filth, what seemed to be some sort of slop laid drying on the floor. The light in this room was just bright enough for him to make out a few people, he tried to focus on the man who'd just been talking  
"You... you know Levi...?"  
The bigger blonde man nodded  
"Sure do... I'm Erwin... we went to high school together, haven't heard for him for years though, but I still have him on Facebook, your name pops up from time time, you know, things you've tagged him in..."  
Eren nodded, Levi was slightly technology inept, Eren would always laugh about him being an old man.  
"Yeah... we were supposed to be going on a date tonight... what's going on..."  
Erwin sighed, he brought his hands to his face and scrubbed tiredly... he'd hoped Eren would continue talking about Levi... the kid needed some happiness... he certainly wasn't going to find that here.  
"I've been here a few weeks now... and all I can tell you is if you want to survive you need to eat..."  
Eren eyed him confused  
"We've been kidnapped you idiot. We are in some psychopaths basement... he likes to cut..."  
"Thomas, shut the fuck up!"  
Marcos voice was snappy... though Eren didn't technically know who the kid was... he only knew the two blondes... Thomas and Erwin, he made a mental note... well tried too... he wanted to scream, his head hurt and now he was... kidnapped...? Hysteria was rising, he didn't even realise he was shaking.  
"Hey Eren... come on... focus on me..."  
The same brunette woman from before had her hand on his arm, squeezing reassuringly. He didn't know how she could be so calm... still he took a few deep breaths to appease her  
"Good... that's better... here let me introduce you to everyone... I'm Hannah. That pessimistic blonde is Thomas, the other ones Erwin... but you know that now... the one over there with the freckles is Marco and the one with the dark hair is Samuel..."  
Eren's eyes darted from each to the next.  
"How long..."  
"How long have we been here?"  
Eren nodded  
"Erwin's been here he longest... Thomas and Samuel came before after him, then me and yesterday was Marco..."  
Eren nodded. 5 in a few weeks... that didn't sound promising...

*  
Eren woke to Hannah screaming... he had no idea how long they'd been stuck here, there seemed to be some kind of routine. One by one they'd be unchained, allowed to use the bathroom in another basement room, before being brought back and rechained, their captures idea of feeding them was dumping a half bucket of some kind of porridge on the floor, forcing them to use their hands to eat. Eren had grown used to forcing the muck down, he kept his mouth shut, he was waiting for his turn. He was the only one who hadn't been taken away yet. 

When Hannah returned, her shirt was ripped and what seemed to be a long incision ran up her chest. Samuel on her, other side, held the unconscious girl up to him, the poorly stitched wound was still weeping blood. A few hours later Hannah went into shock and died in his arms. She was the first, but not the last.

When Samuel was taken, he'd tried to fight, their capture said nothing behind the mask that hid their face. Thick loose black pants and a black hoodie hid any features, none could say if it was a woman or man, all agreeing however they'd seen enough horror movies to know things would only get worse. Samuel was sedate, a needle plunged into his leg and soon was out of it. The next day's slop contained small bits of meat, none game to touch it. Each feeling in their gut that the meat was all that remained of Samuel. They'd hoped he'd had a swift death, it was all they could do.

Hannah's body had begun to smell by now, maggots spilled from her chest and she'd been left as a kind of warning... or maybe as a message to them all.

Erwin was taken and Eren was sure he wouldn't return, instead he was dumped back in the room, one arm now gone, a bloodied unbandaged stump, where his right arm had been. This continued for the next few days, Eren didn't know why Erwin was fighting so hard to live, he for one, welcomed the idea of death, Erwin's last breath rattled in his ears for hours after. All four of his limbs had been severed, bound with tourniquets above the sight... Eren didn't know how he was supposed to go on, not when Erwin had ended up like that. How was he supposed to tell Levi. Eren had forced himself not to think of his boyfriend, to forget the love he'd felt for him. Happiness was only tainted here, this room had no space for love.

Marco was next, he'd screamed and screamed, Eren couldn't even cry if he'd wanted, nothing was left inside. Marcos death was probably the worse, the gentle boys body was dumped back at Eren's feet, Marcos eye wide in fright, the other half of him was gone... like it'd been melted away. The chemicals still evident, small sections of Marcos skin slid free. 

When Eren's turn came he could only sit and wait, the figure in black was kind enough to inject him, his world soon turned black, Eren praying that this would be the end. He'd seen too much, he couldn't go back to his old life. He couldn't be the person Levi loved anymore. He didn't even know if he could be a person. People had emotions, and all he had was the feeling of nothing.

*  
The harsh fluro light filled his eyes and he winced from the intrusion, he'd grown used to the dark, the light was something to be feared, it seemed to burn all it touched. He shivered, waiting... waiting for what came next. He bit down on his tongue, but his body prevented him from biting through, his brain screaming at him to stop, though his mouth filled with blood  
"Shh... Eren, it's alright... don't do that..."  
Eren felt a surge of hope, he knew that voice.  
"It'll only take a moment alright... I'll get you out these chains"  
Eren laid still, gloved hands tugging the restraints free, the tears he'd thought gone, began to fall.  
"Dad...?"  
"I've got you son... let's get you out of here..."  
Eren clutched his fathers figure, it didn't even occur to him that his father was dressed in black from head to toe, black hoodie, black pants. His legs gave out as soon as his feet touched the ground, his father taking his weight...  
"Dad..."  
Eren coughed, his throat was dry and words were hard  
"... what are you doing here..."  
"Shh...."  
Eren inhaled his fathers scent, but it was the underlying scent that clung to the man... the scent of chemicals... like Marco had smelt... Eren released the man, staggering backwards, he tripped hard and screamed, something tore at the inside of his arse... he whimpered... trying to force himself up...   
"Dad..."  
Grisha stepped forward, his hand coming to rest on a small surgical cart, the man looked down lovingly at the bloodstained instruments.  
"Why..."  
"Why! Are you really asking me why?! Why do they always ask why? Why not Eren? Why not?"  
Eren forced his shaking body to move, the door out laid behind Grisha, he sized up the distance, it would only be maybe 3 metres, but it seemed so much longer. Still he launched himself towards his father, screaming at his bodies protest, screaming for the lives of the people he'd been held with. Why no longer mattered. He had to get out. He had to tell someone. Someone needed to know they hadn't all run away.

Grisha caught him easily, all it's taken was a hand on his arm to stop him, Eren realised he'd become more malnourished that he'd realised, his father moved and easily snapped his arm. Eren felt it snap, heard it snap, but the pain didn't come. That couldn't be good.  
"Run for me Eren... give me the thrill of a hunt... do that and I might let Levi live"  
Eren began to struggle. How dare his father say his boyfriends name  
"Look, I'll give you a ten second start... 1... 2..."  
Eren stared as Grisha released him, he spun on his heal and forced himself on, his broken arm clutched protectively to his chest. The fuck was going on? This made no sense...  
He basically had to climb the stairs, beyond the door, on his hands and knees, blood dribbled down his thighs.

Eren came into a room he didn't know. The wallpaper pealing, rubbish heaped against the walls, the whole place stunk of rot, his stomach rolled and he threw up the very little he had in his stomach. He stumbled as he pushed himself up, tripping over a black rubbish bag and spilling the contents, a bloody hand flopped from the bag and Eren screamed. The hand was clearly rotten, mould had spread across it and the skin an off yellow, the sight left him gagging. He couldn't die, not until Grisha was stopped. He tried the front door, it rattled but didn't open. He could hear his father laughing. Evidently his 10 seconds was up. He tried to find a window, but all the bottom ones were boarded... he forced himself back, back towards the stairs he'd come up, this time he took the stairs to the second floor.

The hall before him was just as dirty and filled with rubbish, the first door he tried, opened easily, through Eren wished it hadn't. The bathroom was small, and very 60s styled. A bath/shower on one side and a cracked toilet on the other, the sink gone from where it'd once sat. Eren could hear his fathers steps, slowly and purposefully thudding up the stairs, he ripped back the mouldy shower curtain. Suppressing his scream, two women lay intertwined inside the tub, throats slit and they sat in a purple pool of milky water. The stretch filled his nose and he backed away. Falling through the doorway. He turned, his fathers steps had stopped. The man stood smiling with a knife in his hands, just waiting for Eren to make his next move. Eren ran, Grisha walked calmly behind him. He did the only thing he could and burst through the last door, slamming it shut, he slid down, moaning in pain as his arse touched the floor. There was more blood now, whatever it was had done some damage.  
Eren looked across the room, a dirty window was straight across, its glass panes already half broken.   
"Ereeeeen..."  
Eren jumped as he felt a heavy blow land against the door. Over and over the blows fell. Eren did the only thing he could think of, taking a deep breath he ran, he ran and threw himself through the broken window, glass cutting both arms deeply. The fall further than he'd thought and he fell hard, his ankle twisting badly as he smacked his head hard.  
"Eren!"  
His blood was pumping now, he was outside, he'd gotten outside. All he could do was force himself up, limping heavily, and blood was running down and into his eyes. Grisha sounded so mad, he probably thought Eren didn't have the fight left, the fight to escape.

Eren's body was moving badly and awkwardly, like a poorly put together mess, the right side sagged in comparison to the left, he couldn't catch his breath, but if he died, he wouldn't die in that house. He stumbled on, his world spinning, nothing registering. His mind was shattering. How was he supposed to stay sane? The person who'd tortured and kill the 4 other had been his own father, that didn't include the two women in the bath, or the bodies he was sure were in those black plastic bags. He kept moving, moving for them, his father needed to be brought to justice, his crimes exposed.

*  
Levi'd become a broken man, 4 months and there'd been no word of Eren, the first few weeks he'd spent the weekends at Eren's parents, Grisha and Carla had tried to remain strong... but soon it became too much, he felt so guilty for not protecting their son... without Eren, everything fell apart, his days began to blur into one, reality hidden in the bottom of a bottle. He'd even lost his job for turning up drunk, he couldn't find the will to care. Nothing felt real without Eren.

*  
The driver nearly hit him, the body on the road and the night rainy, if it wasn't for his wife, the man would have run him over, delivering the final blow to the teens broken body.  
They knew who it was when they rolled him over, Eren's face had been splashed all over the media, his mother and fathers desperate please played on repeat. They lifted the boy carefully into the back of their car, there were no ambulances this far out, it was basically the middle of nowhere, the only reason the couple was travelling along this road was because they'd gotten lost. The woman turned to her husband, she cradled Eren's head in her lap. Her husband nodded and drove on, their pace inhibited by the heavy rain.

Eren was barely breathing, his body was in shock, they'd turned the car heater to full, its fogged the windows and the husband had to keep wiping the fog from the windscreen.

It was two hours before they finally reached a hospital, the staff almost unbelieving as he begged for them to help them, to help the teen in the back of the car, but once Eren was taken inside, everything moved on fast forward, no one held any hope the boy would survive.  
Eren's parents arrived a few hours later, the town was a long way from their home. They both thanked the kind strangers repeatedly, Carla collapsing in tears. The husband and wife didn't stay, instead they drove to the police station, not wanting to intrude on Carla and Grisha, they gave their report and asked to be informed on Eren's outcome. The pair booked a hotel room for the night. The next morning came and they were both found dead in their room. Each shot execution style, no one had heard anything and the cameras caught nothing in the deluge.

*  
Levi was shaking as he arrived, his legs struggled to carry him, Carla had told him Eren had been found, she'd told him the hospital and he'd driven, though still drunk. Tears were streaming down his face, mixing in with his soaked attire, he didn't feel the cold, all he felt was a sort of numbness. Scared of what he'd discover, scared he'd arrived too late... would Eren even remember him...? Would Eren even be alive...? Carla caught him when he stumbled, he sobbed into the woman's shoulder, she hushed him and rubbed his back, her own tears falling. The pair were helped from the waiting room, both given a spare set of hospital scrubs, Levi's wet form had soaked Carla's clothes. The three of them sat in silence, Levi hated the silence. Things were never quiet when Eren was around.

They waited all night, and into the next morning. Grisha seemed to be growing more and more angry with each second, Levi hadn't thought the man had much of a temper, he'd only ever seen the man mad once, that was when Eren announced he was moving in with Levi, but even then... Levi felt fear... he was afraid of the look in Grisha's eyes. Carla seemed not to notice.

"You're all here for Eren Yeager?"  
Levi jumped at the woman's voice. She was a short petite blonde, a nervous smile on her face  
"We are..."  
Grisha's voice was firm, the woman took half a step back   
"Eren's currently in a medically induced coma, he just came out of surgery, so we can't allow you to see him right now, he's suffered extreme trauma..."  
Levi's mind phased her out, he tried to follow her words, he could see her lips moving. She was talking about his Eren... but he couldn't hear any of it. His world swayed and fell to the floor.

*  
Levi stood over Eren's form, his left arm as in a heavy cast, same with his right leg, it'd been like this for weeks now, the medical staff had explained it, but he couldn't comprehend, they said it was like Eren didn't want to wake. Levi was growing desperate, everyday he spent by Eren's side only fed the desperation, he just wanted to see Eren's beautiful green eyes. He wondered what horrors had unfolded before his boyfriend, and how he'd wound up on the road, in the middle of bumfuck nowhere. They'd been so sure he wouldn't survive, but Eren had... and Levi didn't know which would have been better. Eren's body was so badly broken, the staff hadn't wanted to tell him anything until Carla stepped in. She held him close as he cried, he couldn't imagine what kind of person could do something so cruel. The nail on the head of the horror had been when the police arrived. A finger had been found in Eren's stomach. The finger had been DNA tested against missing persons, Levi was distraught and disgusted with himself when he found it belonged to Erwin Smith, someone he'd once considered a close friend. The police were building a case, evidently whoever had done it had taken more than just Eren, Erwin they felt was just the beginning.  
Levi desperately wanted to catch the bastard, to inflict the same pain upon him, to break his body and leave him for dead. No death was too good. Leaning in he pressed a gentle kiss to his boyfriends lips. No one knew, but Levi was going to propose... but he'd been mad with Eren, throwing the ring, he hadn't been able to find it, he'd spent hours searching their apartment, but never found the small band.

*  
Eren struggled, his awareness was slowly returning and his heart was pounding with fear.  
"Shh... Eren. Eren you're safe... it's mum, Eren..."  
Eren tried to move away... this had to be Grisha's trick... he couldn't have just gotten away, he'd walked until r couldn't anymore... no... Grisha had to be there... Grisha was waiting for him...

Carla watched in horror, Eren began to twitch and seize, his body straining and tensing, she cried into Grisha's waist, her husband still standing beside her seat. They both watched as the medical staff rushed in, injecting Eren with something, terms flying over her head, finally Eren's body fell limp, Carla ran from the room, she couldn't see her baby boy like this.

No one paid mind to Grisha, after all he was Eren's father. Not one of them noticed the smile on the mans face.

*  
The next time Eren woke, it was him and Levi. His eyes flicked around the room, not being able to focus on anything... until he saw Levi. He tried to move, but his body felt heavy, he watched his boyfriend and he slept, he didn't think he'd ever see him again... and honestly felt guilty for being so happy... Marco, Hannah, Samuel, Hannah, Thomas and Erwin... they hadn't survived... oh god... how was he supposed to tell him about Erwin. Silently he began to sob, why had he survived... was it all for Grisha's amusement? Did he want to watch Eren fall apart? 

Levi woke when the beeping of some machine increased, he didn't know which one, only that it was annoying. His anger dissolved with one look at Eren. His boyfriend so clearly distraught. He knew he was supposed to press the call button, but god... he had to hold him. Eren jumped as Levi's hand touched his right arm. It was still heavily bandaged and Levi quietly apologised. Eren shook his head, to Levi it was like his boyfriend was pleading for his help. It was a little awkward, but Levi slid into the bed against Eren, pulling his brat to his chest, Eren sobbed into his chest, Levi repeating over and over how much he loved him. Eren's body was shaking so badly that Levi wouldn't have been surprised if he fell to pieces.  
When Eren started to struggle to breath, Levi pressed the call button, starting to move away. Eren's hand weakly grabbed at him, well made the motions, there was no real strength in the movement. Levi stopped moving, sinking back against Eren. The medical staff were less than impressed, Levi explained that Eren didn't want him to let go. They gave Eren a sedative, not to knock him out, but to relax him enough that he began to calm, though tears still streamed down his face.  
"Eren, your parents are here..."  
Levi didn't miss the way Eren tensed, it seemed to him that his boyfriend was trying to hide, he didn't really understand why, but he knew Eren was traumatised, that didn't take some fancy degree to know. Eren began to shake his head, the nurse looked confused  
"Maybe just send his mum in first"  
Eren relaxed the tiniest fraction, it seemed the problem was with Grisha, was the person who held him a man?  
Carla came over, tears of relief in her eyes, she looked at Levi and he explained Eren wouldn't let go. She nodded, she knew Eren would have no real strength, but if Eren wanted Levi like that, that's what Eren would have. She sat on the other side, taking his hand in hers, fingers to fingers, Eren's cast preventing her from taking his hand properly. After a few moments Grisha came in. Eren tensed and Levi winced, a warm wet spot spread from under his boyfriend, he looked to Carla but she hadn't noticed. Eren became fidgety, clearly wanting to disappear  
"Grisha, can you get a nurse please"  
Carla looked up at him, not understanding, still Grisha turned and left. Levi mouthed to Carla that Eren had had an accident, the woman looked at her son with pity in her eyes. She too stood, the look she'd given told Levi she would find him something to change into.

When the nurse came in, Levi quickly explained, she was confused, a catheter should have been in place. Carla came back with scrubs for him, Levi gently told Eren he was going to have a quick shower, he'd be right back and pointed to the rooms small bathroom. Eren still didn't want to let him go. He sobbed harder as Levi pulled away. 

Levi hated it. He hated leaving Eren to be cleaned up by some stranger. That his boyfriend had no privacy, and it was only a matter of time before the police would arrive. He washed himself quickly, and rinsed his loss soaked jeans, he couldn't be made at Eren, but he was confused, why was he so scared of his own father.

*  
Levi was right, Eren was barely awake 3 hours before the police arrived. Eren was semi coherent. He sobbed as the police questioned him over and over. Levi had been forced to wait outside, Carla was with Eren and Levi had no idea about Grisha. The second the police left the room, Levi made his way back in, he looked to Carla, the woman shook her head. He understood what that meant, Eren hadn't been able to tell them much of anything. Let alone who had done this.

Levi took his place by Eren, threading their fingers together, Eren seemed to be asking for Levi to climb into bed with him, but he couldn't, they'd kick him out soon. Even Carla would have to leave. Levi hated leaving. Leaving Eren alone and scared.

The next day when he returned, Eren was restrained, silent tears running down his face, he looked terrified, Levi realised he'd once again wet himself. Disgusted he went to find a nurse, demanding they clean Eren up, he grew angry as they explained that Eren had grown violent in the night, that's why he'd been restrained. Levi couldn't help but snap, how would she feel if she was in his position. He was made to wait a full hour before he was allowed back into see Eren. His boyfriend had once again been restrained. Levi still half climbed on the bed, laying his head on Eren's chest, he didn't speak, instead he just listened to Eren's heart, it slowly began to slow. No longer pounding.  
"Le...vi..."  
Levi looked up at Eren's face, well more his chin given his angle  
"I'm here..."  
"I'm scared..."  
"It's alright... I'm here... I won't let them hurt you again..."  
Eren's heart sped up, Levi could feel it  
"Eren...?"  
"Grisha..."  
"He's not here... do you want me to call him?"  
Eren began to shake  
"Eren? Hey it's alright... I don't have to call anyone... but your parent should be here soon... I can tell him then you want to talk..."  
"No..."  
Eren began to shake harder, he was moving his head like he was trying to hit it against the pillows, trying to hurt himself  
"Eren... Eren stop... what's wrong..."  
Levi moved away, Eren's eyes were wide, like he didn't even see Levi. His mouth opened in a silent scream, Levi pressed the call button, immediately he was removed from the room. Sinking down in the corridor, his back to the wall, tears rolling down his cheeks. He was still there when Carla and Grisha arrived. Carla gently lead Levi away, while Grisha headed into Eren's room.

Levi collapsed on the cheap vinyl sofa of the visitors room. Carla swatted in front of him  
"Levi... what happened"  
Levi shook his head, taking in a shaky breath  
"Eren... Eren said he was scared... he said Grisha's name... and when I asked if he wanted me to call him... he started to panic... then... I don't know... it was like he wanted to hurt himself... he seemed so scared... scared of Grisha"  
Carla nodded slowly  
"He's been through a lot... we don't even know who attacked him... maybe he's reminded by Grisha..."  
Levi nodded  
"That's what I thought too... but I don't understand why... if it was a man... why don't I scare him?"  
"Eren knows you'll never hurt him... but Grisha wouldn't either... things are going to be messed up for him for a while... wait here, I'll go check on them"  
Levi nodded and Carla stood and left. Something about Eren's actions had him so confused. 

Eren had been visited by the police few times now, Levi had no idea what they talked about, he'd even asked for Carla to leave. Each time left Eren a mess. But still Eren hadn't given them a name... it was like he feared he could still be attacked. His head jerked up when he heard a scream.  
He ran, his feet carrying him to Eren's room. Carla was on the floor, and a pillow over Eren's face. Levi moved past Carla and pulled the pillow away, Eren was still breathing, Carla had obviously interrupted something. Levi moved back to Carla, taking her shoulders in his hands, he shook the woman hard, she finally looked up. Her face ashen  
"Carla... Carla what happened..."  
"Someone ... was tried to kill him..."  
"Carla, you've got to be strong. I've got to notify security..."  
He released her and ran to the nurses station at the end of the hall. Grisha was already there, arguing with the nurse on duty.  
He stopped when Levi all but slammed into the desk, he'd stopped, but his momentum had carried him into the desk, his ribs painfully colliding with the top  
"Levi! What's wrong?"  
"Some... someone tried to kill Eren... they tried to smother him..."  
"This! This is exactly why I want Levi banned from visiting my son! My boy was clearly agitated, and Levi had been with him just before"  
Both the nurse and Levi gaped at the man, did he not even hear what Levi had just said  
"Please wait while I call security"  
Grisha turned on heal, heading back towards Eren's room. The nurse spoke quickly into the phone before hanging up  
"I'm sorry Mr Ackerman, I'm going to have to ask you to wait here until security can arrive"  
Levi stared at her confused  
"They'll wish to speak to you about the incident before escorting you off the grounds"  
"What!"  
Levi hadn't meant to sound so agitated, but in his defence, someone had just tried to kill his boyfriend, his suspicions falling on Grisha, maybe Eren's death hadn't been his plan, maybe he'd wanted to make it look like Levi was to blame for the incident .  
"I'm sorry, but Mr Yeager is Eren's legal guardian, if he doesn't wish for you to see Eren..."  
She tapered off looking apologetic.  
Levi couldn't believe what he was hearing, without thinking he kicked out striking the desk, making the nurse flinch, his actions also seen by the security guard responding to her call.  
"Excuse me sir, I'm going to have to insist you come with me, violence towards our staff won't be tolerated"  
Levi shook his head, quietly apologising to the nurse, she nodded understandingly. He let the guard take him by the arm and lead him away, the guard taking his statement as they walked. 

Levi stared at the hospital, Eren was in there, terrified... alone... and still in danger.  
He was beyond pissed, he stalked over to his car and opened it before sliding into the drivers seat, resting his head against the steering wheel. Did Grisha really have something to do with everything that happened to Eren? Eren seemed so scared, scared enough to piss himself in fear... and what was this shit about Grisha having he removed from the visitors list. Levi had been with Eren every moment he could, even when Carla and Grisha were working. His whole life was Eren... and now... he was once again beyond his reach, this time he knew where... and he still couldn't save him.

*  
Eren stared at his father, the man proudly telling his mother how Levi wouldn't be visiting anymore, and how he wouldn't be surprised if Levi had been the one to try another Eren. He desperately wanted to speak out, to tell the truth, but his father had made clear the consequences of that. He'd given Eren the choice, say goodbye to Levi willingly or read about his dead body later on.

Eren hated it, he wanted Levi. Levi didn't force him to talk, Levi didn't force him to remember, Levi accepted he wasn't alright and still stayed. Levi was home. He hated that he couldn't feel the same for his mother, but she was married to a monster... he thought her clueless about Grisha's true nature and feared for her life if she was to catch on. Every time he looked at his fathers faced he'd see the faces of the others he'd been held with... them silently judging for him for not realising, for not stopping him, for not saving them. It was all too much, he wanted to die. Without Levi he had no reason to live.

Over the next few days Eren's conditions worsened. He refused to speak and refused to eat. It go to the point they had to put a feeding tube in, Grisha was already making plans to have him committed if Eren didn't improve, playing the part of the worried father. Eren's internal panic only made things worse. If he was committed then he'd never know if something happened to Levi. It was physically painful, the loss he felt, Levi was his home. His safe place and soon he'd loose that... maybe forever.

Grisha was less than impressed that his threat hadn't worked on Eren, it seemed so repetitive but it seemed to work, so he threatened to kill Levi, unless Eren got his act together, this meant that Eren was expected to eat normally... was as normal as his lack of appetite allowed and to start speaking again. Even obeying Grisha, the hospital didn't wish to release Eren. Grisha lodged a civil suit against it, stating a gross negligence in his sons care, citing how someone had managed to attempt to murder his son under their very noses. The wards cameras had been conveniently off at time. This basically forced the hands of Eren's doctors and Eren was released into Carla and Grisha's care.

Eren was shaking as they finally reached his childhood home. It'd been so long since he'd been there. He allowed his mother to guide him and help him up to his room. She consoled him quietly, promising to arrange for Levi to come visit, Eren shook his head. He didn't want Grisha finding out. 

*  
Carla had messaged Levi to let him know about Eren's release. She wanted to organise a time for him to come visit, once Eren had adjusted. Levi had replied with a quick thankyou, he didn't know what to say. Since his eviction from the hospital, he'd spent his time rereading Erwin's Facebook over and over, hoping for some small clue, but it didn't even mention the fact that Erwin was dead... let alone that he'd been missing. Levi had tried to call the old number he'd had for Erwin's parents but the number had been disconnected. 

Most of his days were spent sleeping, waiting for Carla to call. 

It took 3 weeks before she finally did, Grisha was leaving for a conference and wouldn't be back for the weekend, she offered for Levi to come stay. He'd accepted, but couldn't shake the feeling of apprehension he felt in his stomach.

He packed clothes for himself and a few of Eren's favourite shirts. Even grabbing his own pillow, he hoped that his scent might be some small comfort to Eren given he couldn't be with him himself. The drive to Eren's parents seemed to take no time at all, Carla looked tired and worn as she ushered him in. When he commented on it, she explained about Eren's chronic nightmares, they had Eren on all sorts of pills, but it was about finding the right combination, she gave him a quick hug before sending him off to Eren's room.

Eren was asleep, his face pale and bags evident under his eyes. Levi slowly placed his bag on the floor, he didn't want to startle Eren, moving over he slid under the covers, he pulled Eren towards him, frowning at how clammy Eren's skin was. Eren jumped at his touch, happiness soon turned to shock and then to anger  
"Levi, you shouldn't be here..."  
"It's alright, it's just us and your mum, she wanted me to come stay with you for a bit..."  
Eren shook his head  
"You shouldn't be here..."  
Levi sighed  
"Grisha's not here, if that's what your worried about..."  
"He's still going to know... he always knows..."  
Eren pulled away from Levi, years beginning to spill  
"Hey.. hey... talk to me..."  
Eren shook his head... he looked so panicked and terrified  
"Eren... I'm going to take a guess here... Grisha's the one... he's the one who hurt you"  
Eren shook his head harder, his breathing becoming laboured, heading towards a full meltdown  
"You're terrified... I can see it... I know you Eren... I've been watching... you're always so scared, even when I say his name..."  
"Levi... no... he'll kill you... forget about me... you need to leave..."  
Eren's words were forced out, Levi could see the struggle.  
"I'm not leaving... and he's not killing me..."  
"You don't know him... you don't know what he'll do..."  
"Eren. I'm calling the police. He can't get away with this. He's in your head, but I won't let him get away. I won't let him keep hurting you"  
Eren tried to move from the bed, it was like he forgot he still had his casts on, Levi reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him, Eren flinched, the smell of piss invaded the small space between them.  
"See, look at you! If not for yourself, let me call them for Erwin... he deserves justice..."

Eren stared at Levi, the shock had halted his tears. He suddenly felt so fucking selfish for denying the dead man justice... for denying the other justice, for choosing Levi over them.  
"Can... can you get my mum... I need to see she's safe..."  
Levi nodded, he also knew Eren was embarrassed over the accident that had just happened, he didn't want to push him further. Sliding from the bed he walked to the door and stuck his head out, yelling for Carla. The woman appeared, flour covering the front of her dress and a streak was across her forehead, briefly he explained that Eren had an accident, she nodded, a pained smile on her face, before disappearing into Eren's room. Levi waited until she was by Eren's side before closing the bedroom door and finding his phone from his bag. He called for the police and slumped against the door, his back against it, like he was guarding it. 

Carla was confused, she looked to Eren who looked down and then to Levi, but he wasn't looking their way. Unsure what else to do, she started stripping down Eren's bed and then Eren, her sons face was red with embarrassment and she fetched him some other clothes  
"Levi... do you think you could take Eren to the bathroom, I'm not sure he can bathe by himself, Grisha usually helps him"  
Levi's came up, his eyes meeting Eren's, his boyfriend looked so broken. Carla so very clearly loved Grisha and they were about to break her world apart. He could also see that Eren didn't want Carla out of his sight   
"Why don't we both help... I don't know if I'll be much good, but together it should be alright"  
Levi tried to keep his tone up, like nothing was wrong, Carla hesitated before nodding. She helped Eren from the bed and Levi moved to his other side, the three awkwardly making their way to the bathroom.

Cleaning Eren down was an experience, a case of too many cooks in the kitchen. It was awkward and embarrassing and the whole room got soaked, themselves included. They'd only just redressed Eren when the doorbell chimed. Eren jumped and would have slipped if not for Levi holding him  
"Are you alright with his for a moment, while I go see who it is"  
"I already know... it's the police... they're here because I called..."  
Carla stared at him in confusion  
"It's true... I asked him to call them"  
That wasn't technically true, but Carla seemed a little less tense knowing Eren had asked.  
The three made their way to the front living room, Levi leaving Carla and Eren on the sofa together open the door and show the police in. 

Levi joined Carla and Eren on the sofa, Eren immediately curling into him, his body was shaking. The police officers got straight to business, Levi told them that Eren knew who had been behind his kidnapping and torture, Carla stared at Eren, obviously hurt that Eren hadn't told her first. The officers softened at her motherly concern, gently guiding Eren into conversation. It was the first full and complete statement Eren had given. Eren kept his face against Levi's shirt, his boyfriends arms protectively encircling him. He explained it all, all he could remember... all up to finding himself awake on the table, his father freeing him, Carla had opened her mouth to say something but Levi had shook his head. He hadn't heard the full story... or any of it really... but knew if Eren stopped now, he might not be able to continue.

 

Eren went on to explain what his father had told him, how he'd jumped through the window, the bodies in the bath and the hand in the bag... something's he had to go back and reexplain. He explained how Grisha had threatened to kill Levi and how he'd feared for his mothers safety. Carla had dissolved into sobs, the woman's cries echoed through the house, no one knew what to say. The police officers told Eren he was brave, that they'd catch his father and thanked him for his courage, with this information they would be able to bring closure to the families of the missing people. Eren just shook his head. He didn't feel brave. He just felt empty. They both excused themselves, Carla still sobbing on the chair didn't raise her head to see them leave.

The three sat quiet for a longtime, finally Carla broke the silence, apologising over and over for not seeing the signs. Levi gently detached Eren from his front, guiding him into Carla's arms. Carla needed someone who could support her, Levi knew he wasn't that person, they didn't have that kind of long term friend relationship, he quietly left the two crying in each other's arms, pulling out his phone, he called the only person he could think of. Hannes. When he'd met the man before, he hadn't seemed that keen about Grisha, he hoped he was doing the right thing. Hannes answered after half a dozen rings, Levi immediately launched into explanation and the retired police officer promised to be there shortly. Levi left Eren with Carla, jogging to the room she'd shared with Grisha. He rifled through her things until he found a small suitcase, he stuffed it full with everything he thought she would need, and zipped it closed. On the way back to the living room he grabbed his own bag from Eren's room. With both in hand he returned to the loungeroom.

Hannes took half an hour to arrive, by then Levi had explained to the pair he'd called him. Hannes immediately rushed to Carla's side, and Levi once again took Eren in his arms. Hannes immediately insisted that Carla go stay with him and Levi agreed, stating he'd be taking Eren back to their apartment. Eren shook his head, still scared that Grisha would kill his mother and so it turned into the 3 of them would be staying with Hannes. Grisha didn't know the mans address, Hannes had always hated him and never invited him around.

*  
Hannes's house was plain and unassuming, blending in with the rest of the street. The layout was simple and far too large for the man who lived alone. Eren and Levi were given the bedroom furtherest from Hannes's, Carla's room was to be the one next to it. Levi realised he'd forgotten Eren's pills, Carla provided him with the pharmacy number and he called through and explained the situation, Hannes volunteered to go collect them.

Things were quiet in his absence, all 3 feeling out of place. Eren had yawned so Levi had taken him by the arm, Carla hovering awkwardly behind as they moved to the bedroom. She seemed to understand how important it was to Eren that he be able to see her. It was a tight fit, but the 3 squeezed into the double bed, Eren curled onto Levi and Carla on the other. Her hands resting on Eren's shoulder. Eren had fallen asleep by the time Hannes finally returned, Carla excusing herself to go meet him.

*  
When Eren awoke he refused to leave Levi's side, even if it was for something like Levi needing to use the bathroom, Eren would insist he kept the door open, it was basically the only time he would detach. An arrest warrant had been issued for Grisha and Carla's mobile hadn't stopped ringing since it was made public, in the end she turned it off, she'd contacted the police and given them Hannes's number.

The new few days passed, Eren still wouldn't let Levi go, he was terrified, not speaking, but his eyes speaking volumes. Eren's medication didn't seem to be doing anything to help, Levi had awoken to Eren crying softly next to him, when asked he'd said he kept seeing them in his dreams... 

It wasn't until the Tuesday that things started moving again. Even though there was supposed to be police protection parked in the street, watching for any signs of Grisha, someone, all knew who, had set fire to the back of Hannes's house, if Eren's hadn't been awake, things would have been much worse. He'd been watching Levi sleep when he'd smelt smoke, immediately shaking his boyfriend awake. Levi called the fire department before waking both Carla and Hannes, Hannes springing into action, sending the three out to find out what the hell the officers out the front were doing. Hannes himself went around to start hiding down the fire.

Levi banged against the patrol car window, the officer inside jumped, his partner absent. Opening the door the man seemed less than impressed, Levi angrily filled him in, the mans eye widened with fear, calling through to the police station and reporting the situation, the fire brigade arriving when he was on the radio.

Neighbours swarmed into the street, the scene dissolved into whispers, Levi had lost sight of Carla and Eren, he'd been pulled aside to give his statement. The second he'd been excused he began to make his way through the crowds, looking for them both, panic set in when he found neither. 

*  
As Carla pulled him away, Eren let himself be led, Levi was talking to the police and the sheer number of people was beginning to overwhelm him. He'd thought his mother would simply lead him a little away from the crowd, he wasn't expecting a sharp sting and his world to go black.

He didn't understand where he was, his mind was foggy and he could hear his mother and father arguing. His heart skipped a beat, Grisha had found them... he tried to pick up fragments of the conversation, the occasional word permeated the thick cloud in his brain  
"If you weren't so useless", "you only had one job"  
Grisha seemed to be repeating those phrase while Carla was arguing back "if it wasn't for my acting skills, you'd never have got him back...", "I even had Levi all prepared for you too..."  
Eren's eyes snapped open at the mention of Levi's name, the cold realisation hitting him. His mother had known all along.

Eren realised he was in the back of a car, given that the policeman from earlier was staring up at him, with his throat slit, Eren figured it must be his car, that gave him a small amount of hope. These thins had gps... or at least they did in the movies. The car swerved and Grisha slammed the break on, Eren could hear the tyres skidding on the gravel, Grisha must have pulled off and onto the roads shoulder.  
His eyes started to droop, whatever they'd drugged his with was still in his system. His fingers clawed up the inside of the car door, trying to find the handle.... it wasn't there... his fingers grazing the edge where it'd been snapped off. He tried to rein in breathing, his parents hadn't noticed he was awake yet. His eyes finally slid shut, but he was still awake, just completely drained.  
"Carla, why won't you shut the fuck up!"  
"Me! Don't fucking blame this on me, you're the one who fucked up! God it's more of a fucking mess than with your ex wife!"  
"Yeah well at least Zeke wasn't some kind of faggoty son!"  
"Don't you blame that on me! It's not my fault! You should have just killed him sooner"  
Tears rolled down Eren's face, it seemed they'd been lying for all his life. He'd thought they both loved him, then thought he had his mum at least. His thoughts turning to Levi, was everything with him also a lie? His mind curled into it's self, he could hear what sounded like his parents struggling against each other, he wondered why he wasn't more surprised when a gun shot ran out and something wet hit his face.  
"You can stop pretending now Eren, I knew you were awake the whole time..."  
Eren didn't move, making no signs at all of hearing his words.  
"I suppose you're still feeling a little groggy, that's to be expected, Carla fucked the dose up, well she's gone now, so we won't have to worry about that anymore will be... come now Eren, things aren't that bad, in a few more hours you'll be dead too and I'll be on my way. It's a shame, I really thought Carla was different from the rest, just goes to show... you never really know anyone do you"  
Eren didn't even bother trying to stay awake, his fathers words shattering his broken heart further. What had he been trying to live for? He'd fought so hard to come back... to Levi... but what if it was all a lie.

*  
Eren felt Grisha moving his body, dragging him from the car, but it seemed like too much effort to fight back... there was no point anyway. He still didn't understand why his father and mother had done all this... just because he was gay? But what did that have to do with the others? Oh well, the police would have to work that one out, he was done. So fucking done. Levi would move on, Levi would be happy and Eren would be gone. He just wished he could erase himself from his boyfriends memory... or given that he'd be dead soon... did that make Levi his ex?

Eren felt himself being less than gracefully lowered, he'd expected to hit the floor, not the uncomfortable vinyl of an old couch. A rough blow landed across his face, Eren jumping from the impact. It seemed like he had more fight than he thought  
"Eren... come on Eren... it's time to wake up"  
Eren shook his head, he didn't want to wake, he wanted to die. Sliding his tongue between his teeth, he started to bite down. Grisha immediately stuck his fingers into Eren's mouth, prying his teeth apart  
"Eren, stop it. Aren't you at least going to say goodbye to everyone first?"  
Eren's eyes slowly opened, immediately he wished they hadn't. Across from him were the remains of his fellow captives.  
"I listened you know, to all your conversations, your stupid rules of "not mentioning the things that made you happy", what a joke. But you kids were interesting, a lot better than the last lot. Carla was right about having children, they really do bring out the best in you and this was some of my favourite work. Eren turned away from the remnants of the people. None of them a full body.  
"Shall we start with introductions? Let's start with Marco, he was your favourite right? Poor sweet Marco... did you know he and Jean used to date? They broke up when Marco left for college, haven't talked in months... but Marco was still completely crazy for him. Hannah, Hannah, Hannah, the girl had the biggest crush on you for the longest time when you two were brats, she was the kind of girl we wished you'd bring home... but instead you broke your mothers heart and Samuel, Samuel loved her afar, hell even when they were chained down here, knowing they'd die... he still couldn't tell her how he felt. Thomas, well he was in the wrong place at the wrong time, he saw your mother picking Hannah up... Carla knew I loved to watch, I'd park a few cars down and watch as she lured them into her car, fuck it was a work of art... but Thomas saw... and I couldn't have that..."  
Eren felt revolted. The fuck was wrong with these people?"  
"And that brings us to Erwin, he was our first, did you know he used to have a major thing for Levi? But Levi only ever saw him as a friend... some friend he was, didn't even realise Erwin had gone missing, but then again, I suppose my killing his parents would have helped with that. You can't be missing with no one to miss you... did the police tell you? You know about his finger in your stomach. Fuck that was gold! Even better with that flimsy ring that Levi'd brought you sitting nicely on it..."

Eren couldn't breath, out of all of it, his mind had chosen to focus on the fact that Levi had brought him a ring...   
"Go on Eren... don't you have anything to say to them? Don't you want to tell him how you wouldn't tell the police who did it, how you got to go home to the people you loved...? How your precious boyfriend promised to protect you?"  
Eren shook his head. He was tired. Why was Grisha still talking?  
"You really are letting me down Eren. I even set the scene so nicely... oh well, I suppose I'll be off soon enough, the police would have traced the gps by now... such a shame that when they get here they'll find Carla's confession in the car and her fingerprints on the gun... don't look at me like that, this first time I've been forced to clean up this mess... I thought my first wife was special, but when I met Carla, well as they say "out with the old, and in with the new"

Eren's eyes were closed as his fathers footsteps moved away. He heard the man busying himself and hoped it would all be over soon. He wondered how much of a fool he would have appeared to them. Them both laughing behind his back. It hurt, he wanted to scream, scream until he couldn't scream anymore, but he was too tired to do even that.

*  
Thanks to a monumental screwup no one in the police department would listen to Levi, for hours he'd told them over and over that his boyfriend and future mother in law were both missing. Repeating over and over that they were the wife and son of Grisha Yeager. It wasn't until an officer failed to show for his shift change that things finally started moving and people actually started listening to Levi, 12 hours had passed by then, Levi was fearing the worse.

But once things finally started moving, it all seemed to pass in a blur, no one having time to fill him in on the details. Multiple officers seemed to be coordinating, and not knowing what else to do he followed them once they'd left.

The drive took a few hours, Levi keeping the police cars in his sights the whole time. They left the city outskirts and headed towards where the hub of the logging industry had once been. Even then, the drive took them deep into the pine forest. If he hadn't been paying such close attention, he would have easily driven past the dirt road that the police had turned up. He slowed the car down as finally an older styled house came into view, it was clearly abandoned, a broken shell of what it once was.

Levi pulled up so his car was out the way, the police yet to exit there's, he glared at the cars, becoming impatient. Finally he snapped. Unbuckling his belt he through the car door open, he could see the car that had been parked in front of Hannes's house, blood splattered across the windows, he willed himself to believe it wasn't Eren's and took off towards the front door of the house, shouts behind him were wasted. He threw open the front door, the smell of gas causing him to gag, bringing up his hand, he used his jacket sleeve to cover his mouth and nose, before plunging in.

It didn't take long to find his boyfriend, slumped unconscious on a ratty old couch. His stomach rolled at the site of the dead bodies across from Eren. He swallowed back the bile, his thoughts only on Eren. He hurried to his boyfriends side, not even bothering to check if he was still alive, he hoisted him up into his arms and carried him from the house, Eren limp in his arms. 

Outside police were moving, Levi ignored them all until he was a good distance from the door, he stumbled and fell to his knees, before lowering Eren to the ground. It was then he finally took a breath, his lungs burning from holding his breath so long. His fingers shook as he sort out Eren's pulse, his boyfriends lips had a blue tinge, and Levi was nearing in hysterics when he finally found it. Weak and thready, but there. He screamed for help. Clinging to Eren as police officers tried to pull him away.

Tears streamed down his face as Levi was finally pulled away, his stomach rolled and the vomited violently. He couldn't get the image of the bodies from his head. He couldn't imagine what it was like for Eren. To be trapped with them, then having them killed and seeing the bodies again... and now... the rotting corpses. He struggled to breath and his vision greyed, he clawed at consciousness, he needed to see Eren, but he lost his fight. Slumping loosely in the officers arms.

*  
"Good Morning Mr Ackerman, head in through, he's in his usual room"  
Levi nodded, he'd received the same greeting everyday for the last 5 years.   
He knew the nurses all talked about them. The son of the serial killer pair that had shocked the nation. The son who'd awaken only to be rendered practically vegetative, trapped in his own mind. The man who left his life behind to move to the small town closest to the institution. The man who loved him so wholly and deeply, not giving up on his boyfriend.

Levi entered Eren's room, his boyfriends eyes were wide and open, even after all the years, he still had to remind himself that Eren didn't really see anything, the doctors had made that clear repeatedly. Crossing the room he replaced yesterday's flowers with a today's. A dozen red roses for valentines. He sat on the edge of Eren's bed, taking his hand as usual, his thumb rubbing over the gold band he'd placed there years before. He started as usual by telling Eren all about his day so far, it'd become routine. Flowers, recap, rearranging Eren's bed, brushing his boyfriends hair, helping the nurses bathe him and then he'd read to Eren until visitor hours ended. After all Eren had scene, Levi liked to pretend that Eren knew how much Levi still loved him.

Grisha had been killed, shot by an off duty officer when he'd tried to take a teen from the street, Levi shuddered at how similar the youth looked to Eren. Eren hadn't even responded when told. Levi had prayed that knowing Grisha was dead would help to heal his mind, but that had been 3 years ago.  
Leaving his life behind had been easy, he'd been left a fair inheritance and had only really been working because he hated sitting still, Eren never knew that. There was a lot Eren never knew, but Levi had laid it all bare to him over the years. He'd found a job online, it was boring and repetitive, but filled the nights he couldn't sleep, or when he'd wake nightmares still leaving him shaking from that day. But he didn't care what they thought, he'd stay by Eren until the end, even if Eren never "awoke".

Closing the book, he slipped it into the bedside draw, safely placed for tomorrow. When he'd finished reading all his favourites, he'd started all over again. He couldn't even remember how many times he'd read "Alice in Wonderland". But he'd read it over and over until he lost his voice if it meant for even a second that Eren knew how loved he was.  
Leaning in he placed a small kiss to Eren's lips, and squeezed his hand slightly, he wanted more time, but they'd already let him stay pass hours. Slowly he uncurled his fingers, struggling to let Eren's hand go. It was just fingertips when he felt it, Eren's fingers twitched, he looked to Eren's face, but as usual it was vague and his eyes seeing past him. He scolded himself for his over active imagination, just because it was valentines didn't mean Eren would finally awake. He wiped the tears from his eyes and kissed Eren again. Not looking as back as he forced himself out. If he had he would have seen Eren's lips moving, forming the word "Levi"


End file.
